Wight Elf
The wight elves reside in Talhah, the original homeland of the giants, and have the blood of its old inhabitants coursing through their veins. While not stictly elves or giants anymore, their heritage can be traced back to both, they are a lofty people with an innate curiousity concerning the world. Their history is long and often painful but never the less they push themselves forwards, being one of the most progressive races in the known world in both science and society, but they often find themselves beaten in these areas by the Ryukai, much to their dislike. Physiology & Biology One of the tallest races on Veruvia, the average wight elf stands between six and eight feet tall, towering over most other mortal races, but despite their height they weigh roughly the same as human beings. Their limbs are long and gangly and their bodies possess sharp, prominent angles like many of the other elven races do. However the wight elves are not as physically elven as their names would suggest, an they possess more rounded ears and broader bodies that most elves and are capable of growing facial hair. Their skin is pale, often as white as snow and while greyer tones do exist they are by far a minority. Hair comes in similar shades, ranging from platinum blonde to a pale grey, but as a wight elf grows older their hair darkens. Eye colour also varies, the most common being pale gold but also come in shades of green or violet. Culture & Religion Built up on the ruins of the giants, wight elf culture is closely linked to those of their ancestors. They are a society of intellectuals, curious about the world around them and always looking to develop their knowledge further than before. They put a great deal of emphasis on individual ability, usually but not always intelligence, and this skill is praised and encouraged. Because of this the wight elves have developed something of a tense, albeit not aggressive, relationship with the other races who do not share the same lust for success, and who often value blood or wealth over personal ability. At the same time they have a bit of a love affair with the outside world, and find these different values and opinions extremely interesting. A curious people, the Talhan government puts much effort into learning about the culture and physiology of other peoples and the nation that they live in. Currently Talhah is in its cultural and scientific peak. Great art, musics and plays are produced every day and their technoogical advancements, mostly fuelled by the Trepol Academia, are growing more radical and revolutionary. The wight elves have a curious relationship with magic and the arcane arts. They were born from the ruins of a nation that went to war with the velkari, servants of the Dark Ones, and so view magic, specifically Dark One mysticism, with a great deal of distrust. Wight elf mages are typically shunned by their own people, and are not often found within Talhah, but may be found around the rest of Veruvia. Still, they admire and respect the dedication to their craft that many wizards employ, and truly talented wizards can be held to the same esteem Notable Wight Elves *Agatha Dorcia Del'rhodia *Vassilios Eustis Del'rhodia Wight Elf Settlements Talhah *Athas - capital *Gennadius *Irene *Isidora *Nike *Olyisus *Paramonos *Pithos *Rhode *Theod *Xanios Notes